


Brat

by IanTheAlien



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, IMSORRY, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanTheAlien/pseuds/IanTheAlien
Summary: Just a short George/Max.





	

"George. George!" 

"I'm busy, kitten." 

"Please." 

"No."

Max stuck out his lower lip, cock twitching impatiently as he lay naked on the kingsize bed, adorned with pillows, blankets and various sextoys. His cock was so fucking hard and he needed to get off. Thinking sharp, he switched to his hands and knees, ass high in the air and back arched delicately. 

"George, come fuck me," he purred, trying to sound seductive. 

"I'm working on something, sweetheart," George replied flatly. 

Max let out an annoyed groan, looking behind him at George siting in the corner of the room, legs propped on the desk and whole self completely submerged in his laptop. Fucking typical, Max thought. He looked so fucking hot too, loose trackies, a heather grey hoodie riding up just enough to show off some skin and one of his cute caps shielding his face. 

"That can wait, I can't," Max pressed.

George shook his head, not bothering to look up from his work. 

"We fucked on the counter after dinner," he replied, straightforwardly. 

Max made a face and glanced at the bedside clock. 

"That was, like, two hours ago. I want your cock, now," Max whined. 

Max's tantrums were fucking horrible and it was obvious one was on the verge of starting. George sunk down further in his chair, hoping he would get bored and give up. 

Max had other plans, though. He was so fucking horny. What gave George the right to just ignore him?

"I want your fucking cock in my ass," he moaned, voice considerably louder than before with the intention of the neighbours hearing. 

"Max, be quiet," George commanded, struggling to pay attention to his work now. 

"Fuck me til I fucking scream," he pretty much hollered, shaking his ass as invitingly as possible. 

There was an uneasy silence and Max held his breath, cheek pressed flat against a pillow as he stared at the cream wall. He could hear the sound of George undressing, and his lips curled upwards into a smug smile, knowing he'd succeeded. 

However, the smile didn't stay long. 

George's fingers grabbed a handful of Max's gorgeous hair and yanked his full body upwards, causing his back to slam against George's now bare chest. He let out a pained yelp, freezing in place and staring up at the ceiling as George kept a firm grip of his hair. 

"You're such a fucking brat," George growled. 

"I'm sorry," Max pleaded in a tiny voice. 

"You're gonna be fucking sorry when I'm done with you." 

George's words were terrifying and Max's dick was so painfully hard. George's mouth latched onto his jaw, kissing and biting his way down Max's neck as he wrapped his free hand around the Australian's cock. He pumped it a few times as he bruised Max's neck and shoulder, giving a rough tug on his hair as Max bucked up into his hand. 

Suddenly he was shoved face first down onto the bed and George's rough and calloused hands were spreading his asscheeks apart. 

It was still red from earlier on the counter and Max's ass was littered with welts and bruises from past poundings. George only saw it fit to add to his own personal canvas and leaned down, sinking his teeth into the tender skin and sucking a large hickey into it. Max moaned like a little bitch, fingers curling around the bedsheets for support. George smirked, giving his ass a harsh smack over the fresh hickey. 

"Get in proper position, slut," George ordered, kneeling up and stroking his own prick to full hardness. 

Max complied, propping himself up onto his knees and arching his back like before, ass in the air and waiting. 

George didn't hesitate before thrusting straight in Max's ass, causing Max to shriek and scramble away. George was quick to react though, and grabbed the younger man's hips, forcing him back onto his dick. 

He pretty much piledrived his ass then, pulling Max back to meet every thrust. George could feel Max shaking, hear the pained moans and everytime Max yelled out he left a sharp smack on his butt to shut him up. 

It wasn't until he heard the word 'Dolan' leave Max's lips that he stopped immediatley. 

"Baby?" George asked, all dominance gone as he gently pulled out. 

"Too rough," was all he could make out from Max's shaky breaths. 

Deeply concerned, he moved beside Max and gently rolled him over, hand immediatley shooting out to caress his tear stained cheek. 

"I'm so sorry baby," George murmured, pulling Max against his chest and wrapping his arms around him protectively. 

"It's fine, I just... Need a breather." Max's voice was tiny and fragile and George's heart melted. 

"You should have said straight away," George gently scolded him, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

"I was enjoying it. I just... Well you've never went in dry before..." 

"I won't do it again," George promised, cradling the boy in his arms. After a small silence he moved back a little, curling his fingers under Max's chin. "How about I run you a bubble bath, princess? That should make you feel better," he offered. 

"I'd like that," Max smiled, leaning up to catch George's lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
